Ruchlos
Devil from Sigil but originally of Baator. The Contract Upon both parties signing, this contract binds the devilish fiend Ruchlos and _______ ____________ to uphold their separate and exclusive designations of the following covenants until and exceeding the end of time. This contract upon signing enacts the First Covenant of this contract immediately, at any time after the First Covenant is completed the Second Party may verbally choose to activate any of the following Covenants in whichever order they so desire. Should the First Party (the Devilish Fiend Ruchlos) not complete or incorrectly follow through on any of their side of a covenant they will then follow one covenant of the Second Parties (______ ___________) choosing without the Second Party having to fulfill their stated side of that same covenant. Should the Second Party not complete or incorrectly follow through any of their side of a covenant they relinquish the rights to their soul to the First Party until and exceeding the end of time. The First Covenant states that the devilish fiend Ruchlos shall read and discern the true nature of the ViewCard brought forth by the Second Party with one hundred percent accuracy and truth as to the information displayed within. Before this information is given however, in exchange for the services of deciphering the aforementioned ViewCard the Second Party of ________ ____________shall silently terminate the breaker of a previous contract located within Sigil in no longer than 1 day. Should either of these terms be broken by both or one party the contract thus comes to a close with both parties released of their previous duties and future covenants, keeping any promised exchange of goods or otherwise by the other party. The Second Covenant states that the devilish fiend Ruchlos shall bequeath upon the Second Party of _______ ___________ a specialized agent of the Nine Hells to complete any 1 task they wish that takes no longer than 2 days time on any and all planes. Should this task take more than 2 days time the agent shall inform the Second Party of the progress made and return to Baator. In exchange for this service the Second Party will be given a tool to invisibly mark 2, as of yet, un-chosen individuals for later engagement with unnamed denizens of Baator. Should either of these terms be broken by both or one party the contract thus comes to a close with both parties released of their previous duties and future covenants, keeping any promised exchange of goods or otherwise by the other party. The Third Covenant states that the devilish fiend Ruchlos shall accommodate an infallible, and non corruptible resurrection of any creature of the Second Parties, _______ _____________ designation. In exchange for this service the Second Party shall relinquish their soul upon death to the First Party until and exceeding the end of time. The First Party shall not interfere with the course of the Second Parties longevity and will not directly or indirectly harm or hinder their mortal life. Should either of these terms be broken by both or one party the contract thus comes to a close with both parties released of their previous duties and future covenants, keeping any promised exchange of goods or otherwise by the other party. Upon signing this contract, it infernally binds, taking immediate hold of both parties. Locking them into this deal officiated by an agent of Baator until any or all of the above mentioned stipulations and covenants come to pass in this life, or any after, that may take place because of resurrections of and or on the First or Second Party. By signing you agree to follow all above guidelines and conditions. ________ ______________ Ruchlos, The Contract DevilCategory:Characters